Yellow Flame
by KimTaehyungie07
Summary: Snapchat, Instagram, Skype. Will Lucy fall for him? NaLu, AU
1. Chapter 1

Lucy checked her Snapchat, to see if anyone was on. This might have been the hundredth time she checked it in the past hour. How did she get into this mess anyways? Of course, she DID join a "guild" on Instagram, so they got each other on Snapchat and Skype...

But there was this one person - Natsu Dragneel - who Lucy, well, she just felt as if they shared a great bond. And so, she kept checking her Snapchat. She wanted to send him something, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And so, she sat there, waiting.

The next day when Lucy awoke, she checked her Snapchat first thing in the morning. There it was. Wait no. Levy had sent her a snap. Lucy sighed. She _was_ happy that Levy had sent her something, but, she was disappointed that Natsu didn't say anything. She checked Instagram after sending a snap to Levy. The guild - Fairy Tail - was as lively as usual, with loads of people messaging on DM (Direct Message). Natsu and Gray were fighting as usual, and Erza had to shut them up. Mind you, Lucy didn't want to let her presence be known yet.

"Do you guys know where Lu-chan is?" Levy messaged the group, after a few minutes of Natsu and Gray throwing insults at each other, like 'Fire Brains' for Natsu, and 'Ice Princess' for Gray. Of course, these names matched them totally; personality and all.

That message to Lucy was her cue, and Lucy immediately typed in:

"I'm right here Levy-chan!"

She sucked in a breath, looking to see if Natsu said anything.

"Oh Lucy! I'm more cooler thaan Gray right?!" Natsu messaged.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Actually Nastu, Gray is more _cooler_ than you!" Lucy sent to the group.

"HA!" Gray typed in.

"That's true..." Happy said.

For some reason, people said that Happy was a blue, talking cat...As if anyone would believe that... Right...?

* * *

 **Hi guys! My first FanFic has started! Feel free to leave a review! It might be a but cheesy... But oh well!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Come on, Give me some reviews! And I'm sorry the first chapter was short...but this one is a bit more longer! Enjoy! XD!**

* * *

The next morning, Lucy checked her Instagram.

 **fire_dragon_slayer** left a comment on your photo: Hey Lucy! Wanna talk on SC? _40m_

Lucy was breathless. Natsu wanted to talk to her! Lucy typed back: Sure fire_dragon_slayer !

'Ping!' A notification appeared at the top of her screen.

 **Snapchat** _now_

from Natsu

 _Eeek!_ She thought, as she clicked on it.

It was a video of Happy. Lucy sweat dropped. And then her mouth flung open. Happy. A blue cat, with wings. He was talking. He was saying "Hi" to her. She was amazed, he really was a blue talking cat with wings! She sent a selfie back to Natsu with the caption "THAT'S HAPPY?!". She sent it. Then she realised...NATSU DIDN'T KNOW HOW SHE LOOKED! AND SHE JUST SENT A SELFIE TO HIM!

She received a snap from Natsu. A selfie. "You're Pretty!" It said. _Natsu called me pretty!_ I thought.

Natsu had Pink Hair, and - PINK HAIR?! Lucy felt dizzy. So many wierd things today. _Who am I making friends with?_ She thought. Lucy and Natsu talked back and forth for about an hour, but she was still feeling dizzy. _It's nothing..._ She thought to herself.

The next morning, the last thing she remembered was thinking 'It's nothing' to herself. She looked at her phone. 3 snaps. 5 messages. All from Natsu.

"Lucy are you on?"

"Luucyy where are you?"

"Did you fall asleep, Wierdo?"

"Luuuuccyyyyyy!"

"Fine Bye!"

She fell asleep on him. She screamed to herself (Of course, not aloud, or else her father would hear...). How could she? He must be angry!

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV (ish)**

When Natsu woke up the next day, he got a message from Lucy. _Finally!_ Hethought.

"Sorry Natsu, I fell asleep!" The message said.

"No don't worry! Happens." He typed back.

"Wanna go on Skype?" He asked.

"Uh..." She answered.

Natsu felt a bit down. He really wanted to hear her voice. Or see her. Not juts selfies but more like videos (or just convos). She was the first person to make him feel that way. Whenever she messaged him, his heart would always skip a beat. It was a feeling he had never had before, it wasn't like this with Lisanna. The feeling he was certain about. Love.

* * *

 **Dayummm! Ooohh Natsu likeeeeesss her! ;P Hope you guys liked it! It was a bit longer than last chapter...LEAVE SOME REVIEWS PLEASEEEEEE! Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE PLOT. AND MAYBE THE UNIVERSE AS IT IS AU! BUT U GET IT SOOO YEA THTS MY DISCLAMER! I'll probably post on Mondays and Tuesdays every week...(So its either one or the other each week) And some other times I might be a bit early or late! ;) So just stay Tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Guys! What's Up? Hope you guys are doing good! AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THEY R EPIC! Just saying, This is my first FanFic, so I might make some mistakes! So yeah...ENJOY CHAPTER 3!**

* * *

Lucy awoke, just before her phone rang. _A call or a message?_ She thought. She hoped it was the latter, as the ring tone for Natsu's Skype was a ringing sound. She was right. It was a message on Skype from Natsu.

"Wanna voice chat?" He asked her. Their first voice chat. She didn't know what to say. Should she say yes? Or no? She was frantic. _Calm Down Lucy!_ She said to herself. It worked perfectly. She heard a 'ping'.

"It's ok if u don't wanna..." He told her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She could say no and he wouldn't mind!

'Oh, Okay. I just don't think it's the right time...Still nervous..." She sent him.

"Oh Okay, Sure" He replied.

Lucy let go of the breath she was unconsciously holding. She went to the group chat.

"Hi Guys!" She said.

"Oh! Hi Lu-Chan!" Levy said.

"Hi" Gray simply messaged.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu typed in.

"Hello" Erza welcomed her.

"Yo Bunny Girl" Gajeel said.

A vein popped in Lucy's head.

'STOP CALLING ME BUNNY GIRL!" She told Gajeel. It felt good yelling at him.

"Meh..." He typed in.

"I'M SERIOUS!" Lucy said.

"Eh. Don't care." He replied.

Gajeel was SUCH a pain.

"Levy-Chan, how do you deal with Gajeel?" Lucy asked Levy.

"E-Eh?! Why are you asking me?" Levy asked.

Lucy smirked. Today shall be VERY fun...!

"Because you likeeeeeeee him!" Lucy said.

"Aye!" Happy joined in.

"Wha-What?!" Levy and Gajeel both said.

"What?! Who would like Metal-Head?!" Natsu commented.

"What was that, Fire Brains?!" Gajeel replied.

"Oh, here we go again..." Mira put in.

"SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU!" Ezra screamed (Well...Lucy could imagine it...) at the both of them.

Lucy giggled. Always happens.

"Oh, Lu-Chan, Wanna watch One Piece together? The new episode came out today!" Levy told Lucy on Private Messaging.

"Sure!" She replied.

"Guys, gotta go!" Lucy and Levy both said.

"Huh? Why are both of you guys leaving?" Mira asked. Everyone else agreed.

"Ohh, just doing stuff! Such a coincidence! Right Levy...?" Lucy replied. Levy agreed. So they left.

* * *

 **Hi Guys! Hope u guys like this chap! Today is a bit early...But yea! Heh! Some GaLe/Gajevy! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Plese don't be mad at me...although you have all the right to be mad...but without further ado, HERE IS CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

Lucy and Levy watched One Piece and other anime for like _forever_. They literally watched the latest episode of One Piece, and also Kuroko no Basuke. They were fan-girling over Aomine and Kuroko, and mostly, Kagami.

After their 'Anime Marathon', they stopped screen sharing (on Skype) and went back to the group chat. Levy joined in first, and everyone talked about the 'coincidence' that Lucy and Levy went off at the same time. A whole argument was going on too. Between the same two people - Natsu and Gray.

"It's true, so why wont you admit it?" Gray had said, so Natsu said back:

"As if! Who would like wierdo anyways?"

A vein popped in Lucy's head. -_-

"I TAKE OFFENCE!" Lucy said.

"Lu-Luce?!" Natsu typed.

"DON'T YOU 'Lu-Luce?!' ME! AND WHATS WITH THE SUDDEN NICKNAME HERE?!" Lucy scolded him with a blush. It went on and on, until finally Levy stopped it. _Levy_. Of all people. Even Erza couldn't stop the two squabbling guild members. Lucy immediately stopped after Levy told them to 'SHUT UP'. I guess you don't wanna upset Levy! _

The next day, Lucy went to school. It was Monday, so of course she went. But she didn't know that what would happen today would change her life. Forever.

"PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Someone shouted. A woman. It was her english teacher.

Lucy heard a snicker.

"OI FIRE HEAD WHAT WAS THAT?!" A boy answered.

 _Fire head?!_ Lucy thought. _But fire head is-_

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" Another boy broke Lucy's train of thought. She knew. She knew that this was-

"SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Her thoughts were interrupted yet again, but this time, by a female. It was definitely them. Who else could it be...? But...Why were they here?

Lucy went closer to the noise - but silence cut through the argument immediately. She saw a boy with pink hair. Natsu had pink hair. She went closer...

"Uh-um..." She said, not wanting to scare them. The sakura haired boy turned around. She was right. It was Natsu.

Natsu's eyes bugged out.

"Lu-Luce?! He practically screamed. Lucy thought she saw a blush on his cheeks.

"EHHHHHH?!" The other two - probably Erza and Gray - said, as they heard Natsu say that it was Lucy.

"Natsu?! Why are you here?!" She asked him. She turned and looked at the other two. The hadn't been paying attention to them, but Erza had scarlet hair (which is why her last name is probably Scarlett...), and Gray was shirtless with navy hair. Lucy's english teacher - Miss Cunningham - was behind them.

"Oh, you know Lucy? Well, good, because she is our star student!" Miss Cunningham smiled, after calming down. Lucy blushed.

"Star student? Lucy? Wait..." Natsu trailed off. A blue head came bobbing towards Lucy.

"Levy-chan!" She called out to the small girl.

"Lu-chan? Who are these people?" Levy asked Lucy.

"It's uh..." Lucy trailed off.

"Ehh? That's Levy?! It's Natsu-" Natsu pointed at himself, "-Erza-" He pointed at Erza, "-and stupid Frozen Cupcake here." He finally pointed at Gray. Gray looked like he was about to comment, but Erza gave him the 'look', and whatever he was about to say didn't come out. Lucy could see that Levy was filled with shock, as she had when she saw them.

"Oh, Levy-chan and I go to this school!" Lucy told them. Their mouths hung open for a while, before Lucy and Levy told them to close them.

"Why are you here?!" Lucy asked them, as her curiosity overwhelmed her.

* * *

 **OK! THERE IS THE 4TH CHAPPIE! Hope you guys loved it! And sorry for the delay...but I was busy okay?! And not to mention that I thought I already posted this chapter...I was already onto writing my 5th one! But of course it wasn't finished yet...so ya! Just stay tuned for more! I might be late other times too...and those times I really wanna say sorry...but I can't...so then I get sad...But ya! At least this chapter is here! And eeek! They met! Why are they there...? Sorry if this is going a bit too fast for you guys...but I just thought you guys would get bored if it was only social media...Sooo...SEE YOU GUYS SOON...I hope...BAII!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya guys! Sorry for the wait...and because now most times I update not regularly...I'm gonna change the updates to random. The writers out there probably know that it's really hard! Sooo yeah! LETS GET ON WITH IT NOW!**

* * *

"Uh...we're here to choose candidates to join Fairy Academy...?" Natsu replied. He looked at Erza. Erza understood him, so she explained it to the two girls.

"Well, Fairy Academy wants to grow, so we are going around for any people who want to join - for free." She elaborated on Natsu's comment.

"Fai-Fairy Academy?!" Levy was astounded. But before she could say anything, Lucy saw another blue head bopping towards the canteen. She smirked.

"Juvia comes here too!" She whispered to Natsu. His smile was replaced by one of his toothy and cheeky grins. He gave Lucy a thumbs up. Gray and Juvia had met before. The perfect plan was about to commence.

"JUVIAAAA! ICE PRINCESS CAME HERE TO SEE YOU!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs.

Gray's eyes widened.

"WAIT! I DIDNT COME HERE FOR THA - JUVIA GET OFFA ME!" He exclaimed, as Natsu was knocked over as Juvia hugged Gray from behind.

Natsu fell on top of Lucy. His face mushed up in her two you-know-whats.

"NATSUUUUU!? AHHHHHH!" She screamed, as her face flushed into a deep red. But he didn't get up.

"It's sorta nice in here..." He mumbled, too loud, so Lucy heard it.

"Hey, don't flirt here!" Gray smirked, as Erza's face flushed.

"Oh..." Was all Erza could say.

Lucy pulled Natsu up, showing his face in a deep Crimson. They looked away from one another.

"So, uh, back to your school! I guess I'll go!" Lucy said, trying to forget what just happened. Levy and Juvia agreed too, and so the six of them checked out, and went to Fairy Academy.

"Wow. So THIS is Fairy Academy?!" Lucy exclaimed at the sight. It was HUMUNGOUS. It's emblem hung from a window, and it looked medieval style. They walked through the huge gates. She stole a peak at Natsu, who, at that moment, was also stealing a peak at her, so their eyes met. Natsu's onyx eyes captivated Lucy, but she turned away in embarrassment. So did he.

"Natsuuuuu" Lucy whined. "Can you carry meeeeee?"

"Ughhhhh...FINE." He answered, as she hopped onto his back. Wandering around the school was so tiring, especially when it was big. Actually, it wasn't even big, it was GINORMOUS. The whole thing was so immensely big, that you needed a map to get around, and even with the map, it was hard to go to your classes.

After the extremely long tour, they settled for a visit to someone's house - and that house was Lucy's. She invited them all in. Natsu was amazed at how neat her house was, the opposite of his own house. He was also aware, that he was in a girls house. The girl he _likes_. As everyone sat down on the couch, he went inside her room. A pile of papers were nearly in the corner of her desk. He went over to them. A story. It was called 'Fairy Tail', and as he started reading it, it was just like the guild on Instagram. Even the guild name was the same. He looked at the characters. Ellie was the main girl, and Haru was the main boy. Then there was Musica - who Natsu didn't really like that much...because he sounded like Gray - and then there was Julia who was a bit like Erza. It was all the same, other than the plot and the names. And Natsu wondered if Haru was supposed to be like him, and Ellie like Lucy...it was a sort of love story, but more of friendship. But there was a connection between the two main characters...

BAM. The door flew open, as Lucy barged into the room, and took the papers.

"What are you doing?! THAT IS MY STORY! DON'T READ IT!" She scolded him.

"But why? It's really good! LEMME READ MOREEE!" Natsu replied.

They resisted each other, until Lucy jumped on him on the bed. They struggled, but she had him.

"NATSU STOP!" She said, as she glared into his onyx eyes. He glared back, as he turned her around, and pinned her hands down. "Eek!" She said, as he leaned down. He could kiss her at this very moment. His forehead touched hers, and just as she thought he would kiss her, he got up. He knew that there was a blush on both of their cheeks. He was about to kiss her. He mentally slapped himself at the thought. Why would Lucy ever like him anyways?! He knew it would never happen. He was wrong.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU LIKED LE CHAPPIE! I made it more romantic as people suggested, so I hope it interested you! Well, again, sorry for the delay...but here it is! Sooo...Yup! Please leave more reviews! BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, NO MATTER HOW SHORT OR LONG THEY ARE, THEY GIVE ME SO MUCH STRENGTH THANKS ALL OF YOU GUYS! Well, bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

\- haha hey guys I'm back from a huge as break, I actually don't have much inspiration for this since NALU DID NOT HAPPEN it was hinted at but even gruvia sailed more than nalu :/ -

After that day, Lucy and Natsu kept some distance from each other. The latter had thought of anything to make her talk to him, but a blush had always covered her cheeks when they made eye contact - obviously remembering _that_ moment.

Lucy had started her term at the academy, and they had nearly all the same classes. This added to the awkwardness that had been laid around them like a blanket. They had been paired together various times for various science classes, but they had always managed to either avoid looking at the other, or had just swapped partners altogether.

Natsu was done with this. He had even talked about this to Gray. Gray had just smirked at him - but Natsu had tried nonetheless. After a few week of separation, Natsu decided to talk to the girl. He called her out to the roof of the massive school.

"Hey." He started.

She glanced at him and replied, "Why did you call me out here?" She knew but she wanted to hear it from him.

"I don't want us to be like this." He answered.

Lucy knew she was making a big deal out of this, but she just wanted to get a reaction from him - Levy had told her that a bit of distance would make them crawling to you. She didn't want to lie to him but she just wanted to see if he had any interest in her. She had even told Gray to report back to her if Natsu said anything.

Natsu, on the other hand, had no idea what was happening. Being the dense idiot he was, he thought she didn't like him or something along the lines. He was angry at himself to even think about kissing her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act that way."

"I never said I was against it." Lucy twiddled her fingers. Some hints wouldn't hurt would it?

"...What?" Natsu's eyes grew large, but he didn't dare think she had feelings for him.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you. It's just that...you pulled back." Lucy confessed.

Natsu stood in shock.

Lucy was going in overdrive. She had thought for a moment that she should tell him the truth - the BOOM. She said all of this. They were going too fast. In all her life of reading any romance book there was no relationship that progressed this fast. They would surely not make it.

Then suddenly a pair of lips took hers, as she melted into the boy's embrace.

Her eyes flew open as she realised what she was doing - when did she close her eyes? She pushed him back, and mumbled a quick sorry and left the poor guy standing there puzzled.

 _I really will never understand girls_. He thought. Lucy had gone from flirtatious to reluctant in a matter of seconds. He tilted his head as he wracked his brain for any answers.

He received none.

-A/N-

Yo guys - here it is :) it's like super super short I'm so sorry

And it's a pretty shitty chapter tbh :/

I'm not really in a NaLu mood anymore. I might finish this story but it's gonna be pretty short. Again I'm sorry ;-;

'Hey Jimin.'

'Yeah?'

'You got no jams.'

cyaaa


End file.
